the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Gwen 2
| producer = | screenplay = | story = Phil Lord | based on = | starring = | music = | editing = Robert Fisher Jr. | production companies = | distributor = Sony Pictures Releasing | released = | runtime = 125 minutes | country = United States | language = English | ratings = PG (MPA) | budget = | gross = }} 'Spider-Gwen 2' is an upcoming American computer-animated science fiction adventure action comedy film based on the ''Spider-Gwen comic books by Jason Latour and Robbie Rodriguez. It's a sequel to 2019's Spider-Gwen. It was released by Columbia Pictures, produced by Sony Pictures Animation & Movie Land Animation Studios in association with Marvel Entertainment & TSG Entertainment and directed by Bob Persichetti, Peter Ramsey, Tom McGrath and Rodney Rothman. The film stars Jamie Chung, Alec Baldwin, Bex Taylor-Klaus, Miranda Cosgrove, GloZell Green and Jason Sudeikis. Spider-Gwen 2 will currently be release on November 6, 2020 in the United States. Plot TBA Cast * Jamie Chung as Gwen Stacy / Spider-Woman * Alec Baldwin as George Stacy * Bex Taylor-Klaus as Mary Jane Watson * Miranda Cosgrove as Betty Brant * GloZell Green as Gloria Grant * Robert Downey Jr. as Frank Castle * Jason Sudeikis as Bodega Bandit * Tim Allen as Ben Grimm * Randy Thom as A.I.M. * Scott Adsit as M.O.D.A.A.K. * Jordan Peele as J. Jonah Jameson * Alfred Molina as Foggy Nelson * Gal Gadot as Jean DeWolff * Neil Patrick Harris as Randy Robertson * Glenn Close as May Parker * Brooks Wheelan as Benjamin "Ben" Parker * Louis C.K. as Peter Parker * Alan Meyerson, Randy Thom and Guillermo Arambulo del Rio as Yancy Street Gang Production Development In October 2017, Movie Land Animation Studios and Sony Pictures Animation announced an untitled Spider-Gwen sequel in 2021 by Sony Pictures Animation and it will be in development on November 3, 2017. In September 2019, Movie Land Animation Studios had begun working on a sequel to the film. The sequel, titled Spider-Gwen 2, will be release on February 26, 2021. Avi Arad, Amy Pascal, Jordan Kerner, Phil Lord, Christopher Miller, Mary Ellen Bauder Andrews & Christina Steinberg will return as a producer and Bob Persichetti, Peter Ramsey, Tom McGrath & Rodney Rothman will return as a director and Phil Lord & Rodney Rothman will return as writers. Movie Land Animation Studios had already begun the process of starting development of movies with budgets of around $320 million. The intellectual property for these films was meant to be supplied by Movie Land Animation Studios among others and included Penguinopolis, Smash of Claws, The Animals in the Attic and Stickman 2: Larry's Adventure had been approaching the original crew from the television series to make a high-profile, animated theatrical feature-length film adaptation and had long wanted to partner with Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation to release the film given the network's extraordinary legacy in the world of animation, including some of the most enduring characters on cable television history. Bob Persichetti, Peter Ramsey, Tom McGrath and Rodney Rothman, who previously worked on The Boss Baby and Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, was hired to direct the film on November 30, 2016, and the studio fast-tracked production to start in 2017. Tom McGrath agreed to make a feature film version of the show with the promise it would be the first of a planned trilogy. During development stages of the film, he and his co-director Joaquim Dos Santos and Stephen Heneveld, and co-writer Conrad Vernon, intended to revisit some of the greatest films of the time, with Smurfs: The Lost Village, The Emoji Movie, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse and The Animals in the Attic having the core inspirations for the film. On December 21, 2017, it was announced that the film was in-production with Jamie Chung, Alec Baldwin, Bex Taylor-Klaus, Miranda Cosgrove, GloZell Green and Jason Sudeikis providing the lead voice roles. In January 2018, Jamie Chung announced that she will reprise her roles play the voice as Gwen Stacy / Spider-Woman. Writing In March 2016, Bob Persichetti, Peter Ramsey, Tom McGrath and Rodney Rothman revealed via Twitter that he had begun writing the screenplay for the film along with Phil Lord and Rodney Rothman. Pre-production Pre-production officially began in the United Kingdom by early December 2015. That same month, director Bob Persichetti, Peter Ramsey, Tom McGrath and Rodney Rothman stated that the film will be another great love story with a new love interest being cast. The next month, production designer Justin K. Thompson was announced to be designing the film's production designer, as well as Rita Ryack, also making the movie as costume designer. Animation The computer animation for the film will be handled by Movie Land Digital Production Services, and supervised by Eric Barba. During peak production, there were between 80 and 100 animators working on the project. The animation of the human characters were done via motion capture. Music Henry Jackman, James Newton Howard, Lorne Balfe and Daniel Pemberton has returned to compose the score for the film. Technology PIX System provided the production crew with secure access to production content and project management throughout the suite of devices used. Release Spider-Gwen 2 was scheduled to be released by Sony Pictures Releasing under the Columbia Pictures label on February 26, 2021 in the United States, but was pushed it to November 6, 2020 to avoid waiting. Marketing On February 2, 2020, Sony released the teaser poster for the film and the Super Bowl commercial was released online. In March 2020, Sony will release the teaser trailer on March 17, 2020. Notes References External links TBA }} Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:IMAX films Category:Upcoming IMAX films Category:Films based on Marvel Comics Category:Animated films based on Marvel Comics Category:Films with screenplays by Rodney Rothman Category:Films produced by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:Films produced by Avi Arad Category:Films produced by Amy Pascal Category:Films produced by Jordan Kerner Category:Films produced by Roy Lee Category:Films produced by Dan Lin Category:Films scored by James Newton Howard Category:Films scored by Lorne Balfe Category:Films scored by Daniel Pemberton Category:2020s American animated films Category:2020s adventure films Category:2020s films Category:2020s sequel films Category:2020s science fiction films Category:2020 films Category:2020 3D films Category:3D animated films Category:2020 computer-animated films Category:TSG Entertainment films